Stars for Mattie
by Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan
Summary: Matthew has realised his feelings for Francis, but don't know how to face it and Francis is confused about his feelings for his and Arthur's relationship. Rated M for later chapters, Franada with minor pairings FrUk and PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

"_Do you see?"_

"_I see, papa! They're so bright!"_

"_Isn't it wonderful that we see them this bright, even though they're so far away?"_

"…_I don't get it…"_

"_Mathieu, even if we're away from each other, the stars are watching over us. The stars never change. And so will my feelings for you. Papa t'aime, Mathieu."_

"_Je t'aime aussi, papa. Just like the stars."_

"_Do the stars love me?"_

"_They're watching over us, right? So, whenever I feel lonely, I'll look at the stars and remember that they see papa. So, if the stars see you, and I see the stars, it'll be like I see you! Will you do the same when you're lonely, papa?"_

"…_I will Mathieu. But I'll never be lonely if I think of you."_

Matthew threw his eyes open and sat up in bed. He breathed heavily like he had just dreamt a nightmare, but what he could remember, it was a pleasant dream. Of the old times when he still was a colony of France's. He could remember that day. Francis had brought him to a field and showed him the stars. He was sleepy at first, he barely managed to keep his eyes open, but when he saw the stars, the tiredness flew away. They had stayed out all night watching the stars, and he was happy. He was… always pretty happy around Francis.

He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Four a.m. No point in going back to sleep now, he'd have to get up in two hours anyway. He sighed and carefully got out from the bed, careful not to wake Kuma...something up. The curtains had a gap between them, and he walked over and pulled them fully apart. It was a starry night, he could see them all sparkle in their places of the sky.

He glanced up at them, he was pretty surprised you could still see them, even in the city the shone so brightly down on the people probably sleeping.

The stars could never grow lonely. The sky was full of them, and they looked so happy. Shining together and sitting in groups all spread across the skies.

"Hey, Francis…" Matthew mumbled softly "Are you lonely right now? If you are… come see me…"

He blushed furiously, closing the curtains as if Francis was behind them and could actually hear him. He fisted the thin fabric that the almost see-through curtains was made of and placed his fists against his oh-so-very hot face. Damn it, now he started to think again. He didn't like were this was going. He felt the tears press up behind his squeezed shut eyelids. He felt it, he could feel it press inside him and he hated it.

"…'cause I am…"

* * *

><p>AN So~ This is my first "real" attempt to make a chapter fic~ I have a few other fic's in mind, but let's focus on this one shall we? xD YES, it's ridicolously short, surely filled with spelling and grammar errors (English is not my first language, sorry ;w;) and I have no beta, so yeah. Please tell me what you think, so maybe I'll actually continue this one ^w^ (But I'm kinda in love with it so I will anyway xD) ANYWAY, I'll stop rambling, sorry ^^' Please tell me what you think, your HONEST opinion, 'cause I need some criticims and such. Thank you for reading, hope you like it and will read on~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Francis looks up from the pancake that fries in the frying pan. He can see the raindrops hit the glass of the window, slamming against the windowsill outside. He can hear the smattering and he sees rushed people that got caught by the sudden downpour and desperately tries to get their umbrellas up before they get to soaked.

"…It's raining." He stated, almost to himself.

"What did you expect?" Arthur frowns and turns page in the newspaper. "It is rain season."

"Isn't it always rain season here?" Francis smirks and moves the pancake from the frying pan to the plate where the ones who have already took their turn in the frying butter and is ready to be served lies.

Arthur's frown deepens and he opens his mouth to answer the French, but Francis is first, placing the pancakes on the table. He leans down and places his lips gently on Arthur's temple.

"Bon appétit, Arthur" he whispers as he pulls away and unties the apron from around his waist.

Arthur sighs, admitting defeat (for THIS time) with pink tinged cheeks and loads the pancakes onto his own plate. Francis sits down at the opposite side, not paying attention to the food, staring out of the window with more attention that he normally dedicates the outside. Arthur lets him be, knowing you shouldn't disturb the longhaired blond when he's thinking.

Francis notes the dark skies; even though it's late night you can't see the sky. He sighs and turns his attention back to the food. He wanted to see the stars. He hasn't seen them in weeks, the weather has been bad and now it's _fucking raining. _Damned British rain.

"Why is it always raining here?" he sighs softly, not really mentioning Arthur to hear, but he does anyway.

"How should I know you bloody git" he frowns stuffing his mouth with pancake "It's not like I can control the weather or something."

Francis smiles weakly. Sure that Arthur can be good company, since they got over their silly fighting and decided to try being friends, and becoming more than that, but he felt lonely, even when the Brit honored him with his company.

Arthur's expression changes to a worried one, and he gets up moving around the table. Hesitantly he reaches out his hand to touch the French's cheek. Francis catches his hand a few inches from his own and brings it down to his mouth and kisses his fingers. One at a time, slow and gentle.

Arthur blushes and slowly he pushes Francis' chair back so he can get onto his lap. He wraps his arms around Francis neck and places his forehead to Francis'.

"You know… you could talk to me about it…" he says, an embarrassed blush spreads across his face and he stubbornly stares with his forest green into Francis deep blue eyes.

Francis chuckles and gently strokes a lock of Arthur's sand blond hair away from his face. "Sorry, love…"

Arthur frowns, rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss the other male. Their lips meets in a fast, gentle kiss before Arthur pulls away and stares into Francis eyes again.

"I'm not saying you _have _too, but you _can. _I'm here, Francis. And I'm not planning to leave in quite some time."

Francis smile gratefully at his lover, leaning up for another kiss. "Thanks…"

They kiss again, this time deeper, and more passionate. And even when he tastes how good Arthur tastes, pancakes and well, _Arthur, _Francis can't shake of the small, nagging feeling deep inside that something is wrong.

* * *

><p>AN So, chapter two. I'm really glad people like it w It make me really happy~ I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, but hopefully it's only in the beginning ^^'' As you may notice, this is Francis POV. In the original document, it shifts between Francis and Matthew. So, my question is if you want one part from each of them in one chapter or devided like this? I'm fine with both, but this feels a bit short Dx Anyway, please rate and review~ Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Yes, it's in the beginning this time xD Gosh, you guys make me so happy QwQ I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for the Franada some more chapters... It has a plot you know xD Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer... Just because I wanted to try what I explained in the last chapter... So this contains both Matthew and Francis POV, PLEASE tell me what you think, if you want it like this or like before. 'Cause I'd like to know xD And I'm a fast updater bucause I have some chapters ready already, and it's the last day before going back to school. So it'll take some more time later on. ...I'l stop my rambling already xD So, enjoy this and please rate and review~

**I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Matthew sits at his table, munching pancakes with WAY too much maple syrup on, when the doorbell rings. He snaps out of the happy daze the wonderful, taking-your-breath-away, taste of homemade pancakes with maple syrup gives him, wipes his mouth with a nearby napkin and rushes to open. It's not often he is visited, so whenever he is, he's really excited. He smiles a little nervously when he opens and sees his brother standing on the other side, his usual overjoyed grin on its place right across his face.

"Hey, Matt! How are you, bro?" he laughs and walks in around his brother, ignoring Matthew's shocked stuttering. "Mm, do I smell pancakes? Awesome! I'm not too late for breakfast! I was a little worried since I got delayed on my way here… But I'm here anyway! So, pancakes! Can I have some?"

Matthew nods, and sees Alfred's face light up and has no other choice but to follow him to the kitchen. The American immediately sits down at the table, waiting for Matthew to bring him a plate and grabs the bottle of maple syrup to play with while waiting.

"Couldn't you call first?" he asks and looks in amuse at Alfred who fills his plate, stuffs his mouth and sighs happily when the taste hits his taste buds.

"Yeah, well, it's kinda spontaneous this visit" he explains between mouthfuls. He swallows and loads his fork with more fluffy goodness. "This morning, when I woke up, I was like "Hey, I wanna visit Mattie today! We haven't met in a while!" So, I got into my car ASAP and drove here! Cool, huh? Your awesome hero brother decided to pay you a visit! Isn't that pretty cool?" He shoved the fork into his mouth and grins at the, kind of shocked, Canuck.

Matthew sighs and smiles back at his hopeless brother. Alfred always comes and goes as he pleases, even as a kid it wasn't rare for him to suddenly run away, be gone a few hours, causing Arthur to worry himself sick, and then suddenly pop up, covered in mud and with sticks in his hair. And all the time he laughed, even when Arthur yelled at him for being so wild and naughty, because Alfred always knew that Arthur would smile at him in the end.

Matthew moves across the room to sit down at the opposite end of the table as his brother and continue his breakfast. The morning continue like they did when they lived together with Arthur, Alfred making most of the talking while Matthew comments once in a while and smiles at his overexcited brother.

Halfway through the mountain of pancakes on the plate between them, Matthew notices that Alfred isn't like he uses to be. He looks around all the time, like he's nervous or something.

"Alfred, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just fine…" Alfred answers and rubs his neck. "Or not really… I want to talk to you… about Arthur."

***(^o^)***

Francis can't sleep. He hears the rain beat the hell out of the window and he sighs. An hour ago he was exhausted, but when the constant pressure of Arthur's soft, thin arms slowly disappeared as the Brit drifted off to sleep he got wide awake. He can't even smoke! Sure that Arthur doesn't mind him smoking, he does it himself damn it, but if he smoke now that'd probably wake Arthur up. And he doesn't want that because then he'd have to deal with the worried green eyes. And he really doesn't want that. How could he explain that even how good their nightly activities were (no lying, their sex is _amazing_), it didn't feel… right. Francis always felt like there was something wrong with their relationship, but he couldn't put an end to it. How much he tried to end it he couldn't. He really likes Arthur, so it wasn't just to be nice…

"Can you stop moving…?" Francis hears a grunt from his left side, and he sees a yawning Arthur lift himself up on his elbows.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Francis asks and apologetic strokes Arthurs' back.

"How do you think _anyone _can sleep when you move so much?" Arthur growls and chokes another yawn. "Are you okay?"

Francis nods and continues the rubbing, but Arthur doesn't give up. "I'm worried, Francis, you've been acting strange lately."

"I'm fine, Cher" Francis turns so he lies on his side, facing Arthur. "Really, it's nothing."

Arthur didn't look convinced, and he moves closer to Francis until their bare chests touches. "Two weeks."

Francis looks at him in surprise, just about to ask what he means when Arthur places a finger over his lips.

"You get two weeks to sort it out without telling me what it is" Arthur explains with a stern look into Francis blue eyes "but! If you fail to sort it out and not return to normal, you _have _to tell me! Because I deserve it. As your lover."

"I guess…" Francis sighs and runs a hand through Arthur's hair. "Okay, two weeks."

"From now" Arthur says with a satisfied grin before he nuzzles into Francis chest and tries to fall asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I think I've kinda given up on the "long chapters" idea xD This way, I can update faster~ If I don't get writers block _ But I'll inform you if that happens so no worries xD GOD THIS CHAPTER IS DEPRESSING. Or I think so x'3 I don't know what you guys think, but I'm trying my best~ Tell me what you think, and I'll be happy~ If you want any other nations too appear or anything, I'm flexible~ So yeah, enjoy~!

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"What about him?" Matthew asks, not really as worried as he was a few seconds ago. "I haven't heard from him in a while. Is he doing well?"

"Well… there are a few rumors going around in Europe…" Alfred says, twisting around nervously in the chair.

Matthew tilts his head and urges him to continue. Alfred looks around one last time, like someone hides behind the curtains and listens to them. Really, it wouldn't surprise him if Russia was behind one of them, that scary man had popped up more than once in strange places one really shouldn't get to if not let there.

"What kind of rumors?"

"Um… well, they say that… he has a relationship…"

"Fun for him."

"With Francis."

Matthew looked up at Alfred who stared at him with a worried expression. The Canuck felt a sudden urge to laugh. Why was he so surprised? Of course Francis wouldn't be lonely; he was France for fucks sake! Always up in a new relationship and always having someone around. It was no surprise he'd end up with Arthur after all this time. They had some really strange relationship back in the time when he and Alfred were still colonies, but Matthew never thought of it then. It was now, when he heard that they were (probably) in a relationship it just… fit. Francis would… never, ever be lonely. Not like him, not like Matthew. Because no one ever forgot Francis. He couldn't walk into a room and melt into the crowd like Matthew, Francis stole all the attention. Even if Francis, against all odds, noticed Matthew, they never really got a chance to talk. 'Cause every time Francis started walking towards him, someone took him away. The only ones talking to Matthew was Alfred, Arthur (who has the strange habit of calling him 'Alfred'), that scary Russian Ivan and Prussia. Everyone talked to Francis. He knew the whole world! There's no way Francis could _ever _feel alone…

"Matt, I'm sorry! I-I know you have some kind of… feelings for Francis… God, Mattie, I'm sorry-"

"I'm happy for him." Matthew smiles at his brother, a smile that usually makes all his worries go away, but now he just doesn't believe it. "Really, he had feelings for England a long time, right?"

Alfred jumps at the sound of hearing Matthew call Arthur "England" after such a long time. It has happened, yes, but only when the younger nation was really, _really, _pissed off. He said it with a voice that lacked all the usual respect and care he had for the island nation, and he hadn't said Francis name either. Matthew's smile faltered, but he didn't stop.

"Matthew you…"

"Oh, I bet France's happy now. I mean, he's not alone anymore. God, it has been a while since he had a relationship that seemed a bit serious."

Alfred feels his heart sink in his chest; he has never heard Matthew called Francis France, sometimes he even wondered if Matthew knew what nation Francis was. But now, when he called both his beloved ex-caretakers their nation names it seemed so… wrong. He could almost feel his brother's sadness fill the room.

"Matthew…"

"Please, Alfred. I'm fine. Just… just go, okay? I don't want to talk anyway. If you're done, go away."

Alfred stands up and walked in the direction of the door, and he'd have to pass Matthew. The blonde looks down in the floor, completely still and silent. Alfred slows down beside him, hesitates and then sighs.

"How can I leave now? You're in pain Matt!"

He suddenly throws himself at his brother, causing the later to lose his balance and they're both crashing down on the floor.

"Ouch, Al…"

"I'm not leaving." Alfred squeezes his brother tighter, not letting him do anything. "I'm not leaving when I know you're in so much pain. How could I ever leave you now? Who knows what you can do! Let me stay Matt, no wait, you don't have a choice. I'm staying! And you'll tell me what's wrong, okay? I don't want to see you keep all that pain inside you… Damn, Mattie."

Matthew can feel the shoulder of his shirt getting wet, and the tears falling down his own cheeks. Alfred is right, who know what he can do. Blinded with sadness and hurt and anger, he could do anything if he'd be let alone. He too wraps his arms around his brother, squeezing him tight as if his life depended on it.

"I'm scared… Please, Alfred… I don't want to be alone anymore…" He sobs feeling the warm salty tears slip between his lips.

"I'm telling you, I'm not leaving."

Matthew buries his face in the crook of his brothers' neck, breathing in the familiar scent of hamburgers and that lavender shampoo he always buys for him.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't know if you do, but IF you do, DON'T HATE FRANCIS Dx ('cause that's not nice ;3;) At least not for making Mattie suffer, oh you get the deal. And, becuase of that, this chapter is Francis xD Yaaaaaaay~ I actually love this chapter. It was really fun to write and I just love it x3 Still rambling~ Not that I think anyone reads this anyway xD If you're the tiniest bit like me when you read, you skip this. And immediately goes to the story. Becuase I usually do that xD On rare occasions I go back and read the Author notes later~ Okay, I'll stop now. Enjoy~! 8D

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Francis hates coming back home after spending weeks going around to other nation houses and spending time with them. It always feels so quiet and empty in his big house outside of Paris. He could've asked Arthur to come back with him, but he had to go somewhere in business. Francis hadn't even bothered asking, since Arthur had been kind of pissed on him since the French man refused to tell him what was wrong. Francis had tried to cheer him up but all he got was snorts and glances of Arthur's back when he walked away. He didn't even get to cuddle the last days! Francis sighs and sits down in the white plush sofa. Sure it could be nice to sometimes walk into his house and be met by the sweet scent of nothing, as he was used to the smell that was his own, but he didn't like being alone. Ha had left the lately bad company of Arthur only a few hours ago and he already missed the presence of that stubborn git.

"And the awesome I have appeared!" The door slams open, causing Francis to jump high in the air and fall off the sofa, landing uncomfortably on his arm. He groans and rubs his sore elbow looking who came into his house, even if he can recognize that voice in his sleep.

"Kesesese, have you missed me?" Gilbert smirks and walks over to Francis, standing in front of him with hands on his hips and grinning like crazy. "I know you have, everybody misses my awesomeness. Hey, you got any beer? Or do you only have that prissy wine of yours? It's fine anyway, I just want booze. Kitchen is this way?"

Francis places his arm over his eyes lets out a loud groan, not caring if Gilbert hears him, actually, he _wants _the Prussian to hear him. All of a sudden a wet thing feeling strangely like a tongue licks his arms and he looks up to be met by two happy brown eyes.

"…Gilbert? Why is there a dog in my living room?"

"Oh! West told me to keep an eye on him when he and Feli went shopping" Gilbert came back from the kitchen with two glasses and a bottle of wine, and slumped down on the sofa. "I'm such a good dog-care-taker. Aren't I? Yes I am, 'cause I'm awesome." He patted the dog and laughed again.

"Does he know one of his precious dogs is in France?"

"I'm not planning to let him know. That means you have to keep quiet about this too" Gilbert poured the wine into the glass, holding one out for Francis and swallows the other in one gulp.

"Any special reason you're here?" He grunts when he's sitting up, taking the glass. "We saw each other two days ago."

"When you were on your way home from Arthur, yeah" After that sentence he grew uncharacteristic silent, filling another glass and sipping it. "Actually… I wanted to talk to you about something."

Francis empties his glass and moved to the sofa before he nods at Gilbert, urging him to tell him, rely on his best friend.

"Um… I-I think I'm in love…" Gilbert says after minutes of awkward silence.

Francis smirks and leans back in the cushions in the corner of his sofa, overjoyed Gilbert finally consults him about his love life. "Who is the lovely lady then?" he asks, curiosity about who is worthy the albino's "awesomeness".

"It's actually a man" Gilbert says nonchalantly making Francis choke. He coughs, he never thought Gilbert was gay, he was in love with Elizabeta a while, and even when she brutally dumped him for Roderich, and he always claimed he was straight, not like his two best friends who constantly had boyfriends or male nightstands when the woman bored them.

"I thought you were straight" Francis finally say when his coughing has calmed down, and Gilbert shrugs.

"I guess I'm not" Francis gags at him, thinking that drinking during this conversation is really stupid, and puts his glass down "Since I'm in love with a dude."

"Are you really sure about that?" Francis clears his throat, eyes teary from all the coughing.

"I was gonna ask you about that" Gilbert leans forward, arms resting on his knees, looking seriously at his best friend. "I think about him all the time, I can't sleep and when I do, I dream about him. When we're in the same room, he is the only one I notice, and when we talk it makes my heart go all funny. It hurts Francis, I want to touch him, claim him as mine and I never wanna be apart from him. Am I in love, Francis?"

Francis cleared his throat and looked around nervously, not knowing what to say. It most sounded like his best friends was in love, but he wonders what Gilbert will do when he finds out.

"Yes… yes Gilbert, you are" he says with a final sigh and downs the last from the glass. "Can I know who it is now?"

"I don't know if that's such a good…"

"Is it Arthur?"

"Worse, it's Matthew."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I love this chapter *w* I really do~ I hope you'll love it as much as I do! Maybe this story is a bit rushed... but it's kinda tricky to go with parallell POV's, and sometimes I don't know how to get it together Dx So yeah, hope it's fine ^^'' This is the longest chapter yet! 8D 600 words longer than the last chapter~ I'm proud of myself c': Anyway xD hope you like it~! ((Hope it's not too long and you'll read it all ;w;))

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Hey, can't we take these cereals? They're way better than those you took! Have you heard the new single of what's-her-name, it's pretty good! And that new movie, the special effects are _awesome_, hey, don't walk away from me!"

Alfred blabbers non-stop as the two brothers made their way across the store, buying whatever they thought they needed.

Matthew ignores his brother, taking the cereals he wants anyway. All Alfred told him to buy was pure sugar anyway. Not that he could talk when he filled the shopping basket with maple syrup. It was pretty calming though, going shopping like normal people and not thinking about everything else than what to put in their basket. Mostly maple syrup.

"Do you want something else on your pancakes?" Matthew asks when they come to the section with jam and various marmalades.

"Um, nutella? Yes, chocolate! Nutella has to be the ultimate pancake topping! Well, except for maple syrup of course. Nothing beats syrup!"

Matthew shut Alfred's voice out again as he moved the nutella from the shelf to their basket, maneuvering to the check out. The constant sound of Alfred's voice didn't really bother him though, they had lived together for a week now, and every time Matthew felt that everything slipped out of his hands and he was about to lose it, Alfred was there with his strong warm arms and loud voice. That voice made him come back to reality and he felt safe in that embrace listening to soft nonsense. The slept together too, like the old days when they where colonies of England's and they had nightmares. The nightmares of being all alone, did happen too Matthew, and just waking up feeling someone beside him, helped.

Suddenly, the Canadian anthem came out of Matthews' pocket, and he smiled apologetic at the cashier leaving the paying to Alfred. He blushed a bit when he answered the phone, not knowing what to do or answer, or who it was. No one called him!

"H-hello?"

"Hey, Birdie!" it was Gilbert's voice in the other end, almost screaming and laughing his trademark laugh at the end.

"B-birdie?" Matthew asks, blushing and shocked that the former nation called him out of the blue. They had talked at the last meetings, and met at Francis' birthday party, and Matthew was happy and surprised that the Prussian always remembered him.

"Yeah, isn't it a really cute nick-name? Just as cute as you" he made a pause to smirk and Matthew blushes more. "Hey, where are you? I'm outside your house and freezing my balls off!"

"Y-you're outside? Wh-why?"

"Why? The awesome I wanted to pay his little Birdie a visit! So, where are you? You're not in another country are you? Then I'd be kinda screwed…" Gilbert talked, Matthew was surprised how soft his voice could sound, when he wasn't boosting or screaming or laughing that laugh of his, he sounded really sweet.

"No, I'm just out shopping… Don't worry, I'll make some hot cocoa and pancakes for you when we come back" Matthew reassures him, smiling at all the attention he's getting.

"We? Who are you with?"

"Just Alfred." He can hear Gilbert let out a relieved sigh and then he laughs again.

"Just hurry back, 'kay? I'm really freezing and I want to see you…"

Matthew blushes, and he can hear Gilbert gasp as if he just realized what he said and hangs up. The blonde stares at the phone with hot cheeks, not knowing if he should smile because of the compliment, or be angry because he hung up on him. He decides to do the first and smiles, still blushing at his phone. He really has to hurry now, huh.

"Hey, Matt! Who's so important you left me to pay?" Alfred asks and come up besides his brother who slips the phone into his pocket again.

"Gilbert is outside my house waiting for us to come back" Matthew says, and takes the bag from his brothers' hands. "Is it fine with you?"

"As long as you're fine with it" Alfred shrugs and takes the keys to his Range Rover Sport out. They step into the car, Alfred behind the wheel, steering the car with great care, showing with his smooth movements that the car, "Gabriella", is one of his darlings.

"She's going quite smooth" he purrs and pats the car panel, talking to the car like it's a dog or a baby.

Matthew only nods, not to anger his brother and biting his lip not to make fun of his love for his cars. He had even named them! Yeah, he made Matthew call them these names too, just to prove his point that they _actually were _alive. With souls. Very metallic, and car like souls, but still souls.

As they came closer to Matthew's house, said owner almost missed the albino sitting in front of his house, on the staircase blowing on his hands. His white hair melted into the snow and his red eyes glowed in the dim light of the afternoon.

As he heard the car pull up on the drive way, Gilbert looked up and flashed a grin towards the Canadian who opened the door and stepped out. The albino rose and approached the blushing blonde, shoving his hands in his pockets to hide that he was shaking.

"H-hey," He grins, shaking more for every blow of the wind.

"Gil, are you shaking?" Matthew looks horrified, shoving the paper bag into Alfred's arms, pulling Gilbert's hands out of his pockets and pressing them between his own warm hands. "You're freezing! How long have you been out here?"

Gilbert feels his cheeks flush a bit, hiding his face in his scarf, but not too much to show off his grin. "I don't know, an hour?"

Matthew sighs and rubs Gilbert's hands between his own, blowing at them. "You should have called sooner! If I knew you were coming, I'd hurried home earlier."

"I wanted to surprise you" Gilbert mumbles, looking at their hands. Matthew's so warm. His hands are so soft, if he weren't freezing he'd take them in his hands and kiss them, but right now he needs that heat not to let his fingers fall off.

"Hey Mattie! Where are the keys?" Alfred sounded a bit irritated as he stood at the door, shifting his weight from one foot to another like a little kid wanting a toy on the top shelf.

"I gave them to you!" Matthew answers, never letting go of Gilberts hands. "Search your pockets; I'm sure you have them!"

Alfred mutters something neither Gilbert nor Matthew could hear, Gilbert was too busy staring at their intertwined hands. Matthew slowed his rubbing, looking up at Gilbert. "Are you warmer now?"

Gilbert answers with twisting his hands so their palms are together and intertwines their fingers, rubbing his thumbs against Matthews. "Yeah… Thanks Birdie."

Matthew blushes and nods. They stand there, facing each other in the cold winter afternoon, when the snow slowly starts to fall down from the sky. Matthew looks up in the sky, and when he looks down again his eyes locks with Gilbert's. His red eyes glows with a glow Matthew has never witnessed and he blushes, not able to look away. Time seems to slip by their minds, and they don't know how many minutes they stare into each others' eyes, lost in those fabulous irises of the other. Gilbert got caught in how incredibly violet Matthew's eyes were, like violets flowering on a field. Matthew felt himself drown in the red of Gilbert's, thinking of roses and Santa Claus.

"Are you guys getting in today?" Alfred made himself reminded, popping his head out and eyeing them suspiciously.

"U-uh, y-yeah" Matthew stammered, still not making any move to pull away from Gilbert's hands. "We're coming…"

He let go of one of the albinos' hands and dragged him into his house. In the hall he pulls off his jacket, and helps Gilbert with his too since he's still stiff from cold.

"I'll make us some hot cocoa, eh? Alfred! Do you want some cocoa?" Matthew smiles at Gilbert before walking into the kitchen, where Alfred is already seated in a chair. The American nods at his brother, watching him prepare the drinks.

"Are you happy now, Mattie?" he asks after a few minutes, when they hear Gilbert struggle to untie his shoelaces with frozen fingers.

Matthew looks at Alfred in confuse, before smiling and walking over to hug him. "…Yes I am, Al."

Though that's not true.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I love the reactions I got on the latest chapters~ x3 and **1silentmouse**; you tell me so many things I haven't even thought about, and it makes me realise stuff and write even better stuff 8D So thank you~ Of course I want to thank** DeiDeiArtist**, **Jetfires girl** and **Aloxela** for all the happy reviews and stuff, you guys make my days ;w; I hope you'll like the rest too~ I'm running out of before-written-chapters, so if you want any other nation(s) appearing or just some place you want to read about, tell me. 'cause I'd gladly do something that you want me to do~ (Aaaaand I'm running out of ideas kinda xD) So yes, enjoy chapter 7~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Mon dieu…" Francis tries to sit up, but the heaviness in his head forces him to lie back down again. "What did I do…?"

He can't even remember go to bed. The last thing he remembers is when Gilbert left; he got caught up in thoughts. Awful thoughts, that if he got together with Matthew his beloved little Mathieu would forget his old papa and never talk to him again, and Francis didn't even know if he'd want to talk to Matthew if the only thing he'd talk about was his happiness with Gilbert. He couldn't stand the thought of Matthew always ranting on and on about him and Gilbert, even though Francis had his own relationship, it wasn't something he wanted to listen on. He loved to hear about love, but he didn't want to hear about Matthew's. Something broke his heart whenever he thought about his little Mathieu smiling happily and love-struck and sit with Gilbert's arm around his shoulders or waist.

And to forget those thoughts, he got his wine. And not just one bottle of a couple of glass, oh no. He drank three bottles. And a dozen beers. Any normal human being would be dead by now he guessed. It was no healthy amount he had drunk.

"You were piss drunk."

Francis looks up at the opening door and notices a familiar blond stand in the doorway with two plates with tea in his hands.

"Why did you drink so much?" He asks with a frown on his face, he walks over to the bed and sits down.

"I don't know…" Francis sits up and reaches for the tea. "I was lonely I guess."

"Why didn't you call me?" Arthur continues to look at him stubbornly when he sips his tea and leans against the pillows.

"I didn't want to worry you."

Francis knows he's lying. He didn't even consider calling Arthur yesterday, because he knew that'd only make it worse. Arthur was the one taking his Mathieu from the beginning, and he would only feel more angry and miserable if he talked to him yesterday.

Arthur sighs and puts the tea on the nightstand, leaning dangerously close to Francis. He lifts his hands and puts them on his boyfriend's cheeks.

"You don't realize it, do you…" he mumbles without breaking eye contact.

"W-wha…"

"I'm worrying, Francis. You've been acting strange; you're not the man I fell in love with anymore. I don't recognize you anymore. I don't know who you are Francis… If our relationship changes you so much… maybe we should break up?"

Francis' eye widens and he leans forward so sudden that he causes Arthur to yelp and fall backwards. He pins the Brit under him with a strong grip on his wrists, and he looks at him in fear. No. He can't lose Arthur. What would he do if he loses Arthur? He is the only thing keeping him up, the only thing keeping him in reality when he has lost himself in the past. He does love Arthur, he really does. He's just confused, yeah, that's it. He's confused. He laughs nervously as he notes his lover goes blurry and he can feel the tears slip out. He can't picture a life without him, without falling asleep next to him, or their strange morning rituals. He can't picture a life without Arthur loving him.

He sobs and leans down to rest his head on Arthur's shoulder, Arthur tries to say something but stumble on his words.

"I'm sorry…" Francis whispers between sobs. "I'm so, so sorry… I love you Arthur… Please, I need you… Don't leave me…"

"I won't" Arthur finally breaks free from Francis grip and wraps his arms around Francis, holding him close to himself. "I won't, I won't leave you. I love you too, Francis. I really, really love you."

Francis hugs Arthurs tighter, scared of what he'll do if he lets go. It scares him; it scares him really much to be alone. Every day he wakes up in an empty bed in an empty house he's scared. Ever since he started dating Arthur, that scare faded away, and now it strikes him worse than ever. And it doesn't make it a bit better that Arthur stands before him and tells him he loves him, what will he do if he finds out what feelings Francis are feeling? What will happen then?

"Stop thinking, Francis…" Arthur suddenly whispers, and Francis freezes in his grip. "It's only making it worse."

Francis buried his head in Arthur's shirt, letting out his thoughts together with his tears. What would he do without Arthur?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was really hard concentrating on his pancakes. Matthew's glance always travels up to notice that Gilbert is staring, not even hiding that he is, at him. He didn't even blink! Or maybe he did… And every time Matthew sees this he blushes like crazy and returns to his pancakes. Alfred is as absent minded as usual and doesn't notice the awkward silence in the room. This continues until Alfred has finished all the pancakes and stands up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" he announces, being ignored by the others at the table. "Mattie, where're the towels?"

Matthew jumps when his brother speaks to him and tries to hide his blushing face. "Oh… um, they're in the cabinet, u-under the sink. I-I can get one for you…" He makes an attempt to stand up, but Alfred is first with pushing him back down on the chair.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm sure I can find it, how hard can it be?" he grins and walks out of the kitchen. "It's not like there are tons of cabinets under the sink!"

No, but a couple of bathrooms. Matthew sighs and slowly stands up, feeling himself being watched by Gilbert.

"I-I'll go help him…" He mumbles and tries to advance to the door, but is stopped by Gilbert who abruptly grabs his wrist.

"I'm sure he can find them himself" the albino smiles and stands up him too. "There's no need for you to follow him."

Gilbert stands up in front of Matthew, really close to the blushing blond, and grins.

"U-um… Gil…?" Matthew stutters, and looks up at the taller male.

"Yeah?" Gilbert's grin gets a bit wider.

"WH-why are you here?" Matthew asks after a few minutes of stuttering.

"…That's harsh birdie" Gilbert pouts and looks at Matthew with the infamous puppy-eyes. "Don't you want me here?"

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I just wondered… if there was an r-reason…" Matthew looks away; it's a miracle his face hasn't burned up yet.

"There is one…" Gilbert leans forward until his forehead touches Matthew's and he looks into Matthew's violet eyes with his own red ones. "I want to tell you something…" he grins teasingly and nudges their foreheads. "Wanna know?"

Matthew nods, causing their foreheads to move together more, and he feels himself starts to shake. I-It's nice when Gil's touching him… His skin is so smooth and his hands are warm… If it weren't so embarrassing, he'd probably slip his wrists out of his hands and change grip a bit.

Gilbert smiles again, leaning down and captures Matthew's lips with his own.

The blonde freezes. What the heck? Why was Gilbert kissing him? And why did it feel… good? I-It wasn't supposed to feel good! It was someone else than Francis who kissed him! Maybe he would consider his feelings… 'Cause Gilbert's lips against his felt re-really good… Damn, Matthew, decide already!

After a few shocking seconds, fighting with himself he finally gives in and answers Gilbert's kissing. It isn't too bad, really. He kinda likes it, and that has to be good. He grips Gilberts shirt in an attempt to get closer, and feels the albino's arms wrap around his lower back. Matthew's thoughts get fuzzy, like a big blur. When he feel Gilbert's arm loosen, he whines quietly and looks puzzled at Gilbert who grins again.

"I love you, Birdie."

Matthew freezes in his arms and his eyes goes blank. What? Gilbert… just told him he loved him? But he never noticed him before! The only one Matthew knew loved him was Alfred, because they are brothers, and Francis, but never the way he loved him. How could Gilbert, one of the persons Matthew has always looked up to and admired because of how he faced peoples and challenges now came and told him he loved him. Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised after that kiss, but still. And he didn't love him back, no… He only looked up to him, saw him as a big brother or something, never as a lover! He loved Francis… Francis is the only one he loves.

Matthew releases himself from Gilbert's grip and pushes him away.

"No… I don't… love you, Gilbert…" he says softly, almost whispers. "I… I'm in love with someone else…"

Gilbert stares down at the smaller nation. Damn, he thought he had him with that kiss… "I don't care" he finally says after some long seconds in silence. "Can't you… _try _to love me…? Damn, I love you so much it hurts. I hate being away from you and not being able to talk or touch you."

Matthew feels the tears press up, but he doesn't want to cry. These are the words he always wanted to hear… the words he thought would make him feel loved and complete, now only makes him feel uncomfortable and uneasy. He wants to push Gilbert away completely and run away, but his feet are glued to the floor. He can't move an inch, no matter how much his brain screams at him to move.

"Birdie..?"

Matthew throws his head up and looks at Gilbert again, those beautiful red eyes look at him in concern, as he tries to tell what his feelings are. He can pretty much abandon his feelings for Francis, which makes him heartbroken, but there's no way he could ever have a chance now that Francis is together with Arthur… And deep down he can feel _something _that feels a bit like love for the albino in front of him… And if he now is going to get over Francis, what's better than getting over him with a new relationship? Right?

"I… I'm fine Gil… Just a bit… shocked" he looks deep into those eyes with his own violet ones and pulls Gilbert closer again. "I guess… I _can _grow to love you… 'Cause I _like _you, a bit more than a friend…"

He watches Gilbert's face first get shocked, and then he blushes and grins from the bottom of his heart. "Then I'll make you love the awesome me!"

He leans down to kiss Matthew again, and Matthew welcomes the movement by hugging him tightly.

It won't too bad to love Gilbert.

Right?

* * *

><p>AN I'm a bit unsure about this chapter... But I like the outcome x3 I hope you like it too~ I said it'd be PruCan x3 So here's PruCan~ I can still promise Franada xD So no worries~ I don't know what to write here today Dx Else thst I'm home sick so you'll probably get the next chapter later today because I'm oh-so-bored _ So yes, hope you enjoyed, please review~!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N YAAAAAAY! Long chapter is long! Hopefully it makes up for being a bit... late? ^^; Oh well, I like this chapter. It was pretty fun writing it~ And yeah, I made a time skip. I'll write it in the beginning of the chapter too, but I want to explain it. Since I thought it's be kinda boring to read about my awkward tries to make Francis side interesting, and the over-fluffy-lovey-dovey-relationship of Mattie and Gilbert... So I made a time skip to the (possible) beginning of Franada 8D Yaay~ This made no sense. Anyway, enjoy chapter 9~! Please review and make me happy~! (^o^)

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Francis yawn as he walks into the half filled meeting room. It has been three hard months, after that night when he cried himself to sleep during the worst hangover ever in Arthur's arms, Arthur let go of his "Two weeks and then you tell me"-deal when he saw the state Francis was in. Slowly, Francis went back to normal, as normal as he was before he started acting strange, in Arthur's opinion. Arthur was more than happy to notice that Francis felt better, and their relationship became more intense and passionate. Francis mood was better than ever, even though he still had he confused feelings in his heart. He hadn't seen Matthew in years, and he thought his feelings for the boy had vanished by now. He was in a happy relationship and he was satisfied with it. What more could he ask for?

"Good morning, my dear friend!" he called out when he saw Antonio sit at the table, happily chatting with a frowning Lovino. "How are you?"

"Francis!" the Spaniard lights up and jumps of his chair to embrace his friend. "I'm great! What about you? It's been a long time."

"Too long my friend" Francis answers and lightly kisses Antonio's cheeks. "I'm fine; everything gets more wonderful when love is involved!"

"Oh yeah, you're still together with Arthur? I'm impressed, Francis, that you'd be able to have a long lived relationship!" Antonio laughs, it's still hard to believe Francis, his womanizer to close friend, has had a long relationship with Arthur of all people. There are a lot in the meeting room that can't believe it, a grumpy American that has yet to come not to be forgotten.

"Yes, when we got over our differences we realized how much we suited together" Francis smiles and his gaze get's dreaming. "And he's great in bed."

Lovino made himself noticed by snorting irritated at the happy-go-lucky conversation held between two thirds of the bad touch trio. "Too much information, you bastard. I bet no one cares about how damn "good" you or your fucking boyfriend is in bed."

"That's because most in here already know" Francis winks at the red faced Italian, who looks just about ready to throw a chair at him.

"Don't upset him, Francis!" Antonio whines and runs over to Lovino to hug him. "Don't care about him, Lovi. Even though he's telling the truth… ahahahaha."

Lovino struggles to get out of Antonio's embrace hissing cuss words, but the darker male is stronger and finally Lovino has no other choice than to give up. Francis smiles at them, and looks around the room to find someone else to amuse himself with. Oh, if Lovino is here that means…

"France-niisan!" Feliciano came at him, waving as usual. "It has been so long, ve~!"

"Too long, Feli. You should come visit more often" Francis laughs and hugs Feliciano, swinging him in the air like a child. "If you're in Germany all the time, it's not too long from France."

"But you're always with England…" Feliciano pouts a bit when Francis puts him down. "So I stay with Luddy! He's so nice to me, ve~!" and so he turned to hug Ludwig's arm and nuzzle his shoulder, causing the blond to blush furiously, and Francis to chuckle.

He liked the meetings, there was no easier way to gather all the nations and have fun, even thought they were supposed to discuss important things. Discussing fashion with Poland _is _an important thing! And talking about football and stuff too, their bosses could talk about the boring stuff like economy and politics. They'd make the countries go with their flow anyway.

Germany suddenly cleared his throat and made Francis look up at him, pulled out of his thinking.

"My bruder asked me to tell you he's attending the meeting today" he says in that serious tone he always has, a flush still on his cheeks though.

Francis frowns and crosses his arms over his chest in disbelief. "Really? Why did he ask you to tell me, when he's not supposed to be here, and when he actually _appear_ he does so without warning?"

"He said I had to tell you, so you could be prepared. He didn't say for what, only that you'd understand."

Oh, Francis understands. He quickly takes a look around the room, no, Matthew isn't there yet. Which probably means-?

The doors slams open, and reveals an albino, widely grinning and having his arm around a smaller, strawberry blond man, who's hugging a polar bear tight against his chest.

Gilbert and Matthew have appeared.

The whole meeting room freezes, and everyone stares at the couple in the doorway. Matthew's face turns bright red and he tries to hide in Kumajirou's fur. Gilbert only laughs his trademark laugh, and pulls the Canadian closer.

"Don't be ashamed, Birdie" Gilbert whisper in Matthew's ear. "I want to show the world I love you."

While Matthew blushes, Gilbert looks around the room and spot Francis. He waves at the French, who sees no other choice but to walk over to his overexcited friend. Francis swallows a sigh, puts on the brightest of smiles he can manage and walk over to the couple.

"Bonjour Gilbert, Mathieu. You look lovely together" he greets and answers Gilbert's high five.

"I know! We look awesome together!" Gilbert nuzzles the top of Matthew's head, and Francis can feel a sting of pain in his heart. Strangely like a father leaving away his daughter in marriage… Wait, what?

Matthew looks away, blushing like crazy, and Francis is about to say something so he can go away and cry manly, dramatic tears as Arthur walks in, yawning. His green eyes immediately see Francis and he frowns.

"Why didn't you wake me, bloody git?" he asks and walks to stand on his side. Francis regains his happy smile and leans over to kiss Arthur on his forehead.

"You looked so peaceful, and after the effort you put into the three rounds last night, I thought you deserved it" he answers honestly, laughing softly. Arthur's cheeks warm up and his frown loosens.

"Y-you didn't have to say that! You stupid bastard…" He looks away in fury, but that doesn't lasts for too long, when he notices Gilbert and Matthew who stares at him in amuse and horror. "Oh, yes. I heard of your… relationship. Congratulations."

"Th-thanks…" Matthew smiles at his former caretakers, and lowers the bear a bit so his face is visible. "I guess that fit's to tell you too…"

"Don't be mean Birdie" Gilbert grins at his boyfriend, and pulls him closer yet. "It's not Francis fault "all the women wants him"."

"Don't forget men-" Francis corrects him, but is cut off by a sharp elbow on his ribs. He feels his breath leave him and he gasps to regain it.

"Forgive him, he still has a hangover" Arthur smiles evilly, and continues to nudge Francis arm.

"I have not!" the French protests, before he's silenced by Arthur's death glare. A look telling him he won't get any tonight if he doesn't shut up. That look never fails to shut him up.

"Oh, don't try to hide, Frenchie! We all know about your drinking habits!" Gilbert bursts out laughing, and even Matthew laughs softly this time. "Look, even Birdie agrees with my awesome truths!"

"You know he only laughs to be polite, right?" Francis snorts.

"He has a point though" the smaller man smiles and Gilbert grins and pulls him up to kiss him.

Once again, Francis feels the sting in his heart and he feels like crying. He feels careful fingers find his own, and he looks down to see Arthur's slender fingers intertwine with his own. He looks up again and looks at the flushed face of Arthur, motioning him with his eyes to kiss him. He smirks as he leans forward to kiss his boyfriend, but this time not even the kisses from the Brit can make the pain go away.

Once again the door slams open and this time America stands grinning in the doorway.

"OKAY, THE HERO HAS ARRIVED; TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"MEETING!"

"Yeah, yeah what eves" Alfred laughs his loud, obnoxious laugh causes half the room to get a headache, and the other half to sigh deeply and retreat to their places. "Let's get started already! I want to get this over with so I can go to that new McDonalds!"

The whole meeting room let out a synchronized sigh, but they slowly separate from whomever they talked too to get to their places.

Francis doesn't want to separate from Arthur, but has no choice when their chairs are in each end of the room. Good thing has to be that he's placed besides Mathieu, and Gilbert is pushed out from the meeting room by Ludwig during loud protests. Maybe he can get friendly with him again, so they at least can talk like normal persons? Maybe then his scarred heart will feel a bit better…

Now he only needs to wait for an opportunity, which comes pretty quickly as Prussia storm in and tries to talk his way past his brother, who just sighs and once again shoves him out, locking the door.

"He really loves you, huh" Francis says with a smirk, watching as Matthew's blush grows across his cheeks. "It's quite romantic that he tried to go past his brother for you."

"I guess…. He's really nice to me" Matthew smiles and plays with the polar bear in his lap's fur.

"Anyone can see that he loves you" Francis smiles back and sit up straighter in the chair. "You're a nice couple."

Matthew turns to Francis and stare at him for a minute, Francis raises an eyebrow in question before Matthew finally answers.

"…Thank you. We're happy together" Matthew smiles and turns back, looking at America who shouts nonsense over the room, as if he tried to pick fights with them. "I really like him, and he likes me just as much."

Francis simply smile, trying to hold back so many feeling that sentence has stirred up inside him. Quickly he changes the subject to avoid anymore strange reactions.

He didn't know something with love could be so… hurtful.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N OMG, two numbers ;w; Nothing can describe my happiness right now QwQ I'm really happy for all of you who like this story and reviews, I'm really sorry for late update, but I hope you'll continue reading, since from now on, it'll get fun 8D I wanted to name this chapter after the cafe in it =3= FYI 8'D Anyway, enjoy chapter ten! **

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Finally! How long are those meetings?" As soon as Matthew stepped out of the meeting room, he felt Gilbert's arms wrapping themselves around his body.

"Long enough" Matthew reached up and squeezed Gilbert's arms. "Let's go eat lunch, I'm starving!"

Gilbert smiles and leans down to whisper in Matthew's ear, so the nations who're still coming out from the meeting room won't hear.

"Hey, let's run away from this." He whispers and plays with the hair in Matthew's neck making the blond shiver. "We could go on a date."

He pulls away from Matthew's neck and walks around so he can see his boyfriends flushed face. He grins at the flushed Matthew and takes his hand. "You don't really have a choice."

"Isn't that like kidnapping?" Matthew chuckles and intertwines their fingers. Gilbert's hands are always so warm.

"Just look at it like prince charming saves the lovely princess from the tower surrounded by dragons and evil witches" Gilbert smiles and kisses Matthew temple. "And then takes her for dinner. Deal?"

Matthew tries to hide the blush growing across his cheeks, trying really hard to frown at the grinning albino. "When did I become the princess?"

"Just now, you have all the qualities" Gilbert continued on, running a hand through Matthews blond hair and kissing down the side of his face.

"Such as…?"

"The golden hair, the beautiful smile and the sparkly eyes" Gilbert places his forehead against Matthew's, staring deep into his eyes. "And I have to save you."

He laughs his trademark laugh and pulls away before Matthew can slap him, even though he's smiling and secretly really flattered, he made a move to slap him maybe not so soft as a reward to the princess-comment. He really enjoyed being called beautiful, but not the saving part.

"OH, just shut up and take me out already" he rolls his eyes when he realizes he can't slap Gilbert after all and just settles with crossing his arms over his chest.

Gilbert grins and pulls out one of Matthew's hand and drags him to the door. "Great! I know this wonderful little place!"

He dragged Matthew out of the building and down the street, not letting Matthew say anything to protest.

He doesn't stop until they stand in front of a small open-air café, and Gilbert looks at Matthew expectantly. The Canadian looked at the café with sparkly eyes, he loved it. He loved to sit in small open-air cafés, feeling the sun hit his skin and the taste of pancakes (he always ordered pancakes, if possible drenched in maple syrup) hit his taste buds. He admires the wooden chairs standing on each side of the tablecloth clothed tables, the small flowers hanging in pots from the sun blind above the window that shows the cafés inside, and the low white fence surrounding it all.

"So?" Gilbert grins and wraps his arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"I love it!" Matthew says when he's pulled out of his amazement. "It's perfect! How did you find it?"

"Just strolled around" Gilbert shrugs, no way he'd tell Matthew he had searched like crazy on the net and in all kinds of brochures to find the perfect place for their little afternoon date, and when West had locked him out from the meeting room, planned of course, no one would dream of shutting Gilbert's awesomeness out on purpose, he ran out just to see if the café actually exist. He wants this to be perfect, only the best for his little Birdie. "Shall we go inside? You said you were starving."

Matthew nods and tugs Gilbert's sleeve, eager to get inside. "Do they sell pancakes?"

Gilbert freezes inside. He forgot. How un-awesome, he forgot to check if they sell pancakes. Oh well, let's press his luck a bit. "Of course! Why wouldn't they?"

Matthew smiles wider and drags Gilbert inside the shop, which is decorated with flowers everywhere. The patters on the pink walls, on the carpet, on the tables in vases and in the waitresses' hair, it was everywhere. The café had just opened, and a few people sat around the pink flower room, that was the name of the café by the way, "The pink Flower room".

"Two plates of pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup" Matthew says cheerfully to the cashier who smiles back at him and walks off to the kitchen behind another pink wall. Matthew reaches for his back pocket and wallet when a hand captures his wrist and pulls it away.

"Don't worry, I'll be the awesome boyfriend I am and pay" Gilbert takes out his own wallet and puts the right amount of money on the counter. Matthew tries to protest, but Gilbert put a finger over his lips. "Shush, as the one asking you out, I'm the one who should pay."

"It wasn't really asking…" Matthew smirked and let Gilbert pay the cashier before they went outside again, to sit down in the sun.

"Let's just call it that" Gilbert smirks back and pull out the chair for Matthew to sit down. The blond blushes, sits down and watches Gilbert retreat to his own chair. "It'll sound more romantic when I tell everyone about it."

Matthew laughs softly and watches Gilbert as he starts to talk about everything. The past three months he has been really sweet, the perfect boyfriend. He has taken him out on dates, paid it all, bought him presents and given him all the attention and love he has ever wanted. And sure that his feelings for the albino has gotten a bit stronger, but he has yet to forget his feelings for Francis. And this meeting didn't make it better. Francis is obviously happy in his relationship with Arthur – they openly held hands! – and he told him he wished Matthew was happy too. No, he _thought _Matthew was happy too. And he was, a bit. He still had that sting of usual sadness he always felt when Francis wasn't with him, the sting that had grew stronger when he knew the French had a relationship, but he was kinda happy with Gilbert. They had been together for three months after all. He wouldn't have stayed so long otherwise, right?

"Birdie, our pancakes are here" Gilbert taps his shoulder and wakes Matthew from his thoughts.

"Ah, yes! Sorry for spacing out" he smiles apologetic and reaches for the bottle of syrup to drench his pancakes in it.

"I'm used to it" Gilbert smiles gently and pokes at his pancakes. "You've been a lot spacier than usual, Birdie. Are you okay?"

"Ah, y-yes, I'm fine Gil" Matthew drenches his pancakes in the sticky liquid. "I promise."

Gilbert raises one eyebrow at him, and watches as he puts the first bit of pancake in his mouth. The Canadian almost melts when the sweet taste of pancake and maple syrup wraps his taste buds with its heavenly taste and he quickly shoves more of the treat in his mouth. The albino smiles a small smile at his boyfriend who's eating like a child. He doesn't even notice some of the syrup getting on his cheek.

"Hey Birdie" He says and leans forward over the table. Matthew looks up, and blushes when he realizes that the albino is so close. "Got some on your cheek."

Matthew reaches up to feel where, but Gilbert is faster with sticking his tongue out and licking it up. "You're thinking about that other one. The one besides me."

"G-Gil… what…" Matthew stutters, is he a mind reader or what?

"It's obvious" Gilbert smirks and leans even closer to nibble his ear lobe. "But that's fine. Soon enough, I'll make you mine."

With that said he leans back in his chair, smirking a content smirk, and starts to shove the pancakes into his mouth, leaving Matthew blushing and staring at the man who was so determined, content and sexy just seconds ago. He can't really take his eyes of the red eyes man, who after some breathtaking seconds notices this and smiles at him. Matthew's heart skips a beat and he looks down at his pancakes again. Gilbert resists the urge to laugh at this sight.

_Soon Birdie, soon I'll be the only one on your mind._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Yeah, I love describing rooms 8D And I suck at French... Sorry for that =w= please use some translator of choice when reading, 'cuz I don't really have time for this. Please enjoy, ask questions if you have them and once again, it's interesting 8D changed my way of writing a bit, hope you like... Enjoy chapter11!**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

Francis watched his secret crush getting dragged away from the meeting by his best friend. A burning feeling built up inside him, and he tried his best to ignore it. But he couldn't, how could you ignore something like the pain that filled him when he saw Matthew disappear from him? _Impossible. _

"Oi, Francis! Are you okay?"

Francis looked over his shoulder and saw Antonio coming over, he had left Lovino for once and was now heading straight for Francis.

"Oui, je vais bien" Francis tries to shoo the Spaniard off, but Antonio doesn't leave. Francis tries to walk away, but the hurried steps behind him tell him Antonio follows. Persistent idiot. Francis turns around to face him, and Antonio has to make a sudden halt, not to walk into the blond. "Look, I'm fine. It's nothing you can do about it anyway."

"Aha! So it is something!" Antonio looks triumphant and Francis resists the urge to facepalm. HARD.

"Vous etes lent Toni…" Francis mumbles and turns to walk to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"Wait! I don't know what that means, Francis! Ah, maybe I'll just make Arthur come…"

Before he could finish that sentence, Francis had turned around and came dangerously close to Antonio. "Don't. You. Dare." He hisses and glares at the slightly shorter male. When he sees the horrified look on Antonio's face he sighs and steps back. "Pardon, I'm just not in the mood… I want to be alone, okay?"

Antonio gives him a worried glance, before sighing and patting his shoulder. He says; "Sure, whatever you want" before turning around and walking over to a table where Lovino and his brother sit and chat with a furious speed in Italian. When Antonio reaches the table, he smiles at them and Feliciano immediately forgets about their argument, and Lovino is forced into a hug from them both. Francis smiles faintly at them, not really knowing where to go. He doesn't want to stay, but he knows he can't leave the house either. Matthew and Gilbert are still outside.

First things first, he needs wine.

He walks over to the bar, catching a glimpse of the cute bartender, and he can still have some fun, right? The girl in the black apron, white blouse and black vest looks up from wiping the counter when she hears him getting closer. She looks up and pulls a lock of burgundy hair back behind her ear. He winks at her and leans on the slightly wet counter to get closer to her. He smirks when he sees her cheeks get pink tinged, and she stutters when she talks to him.

"I-I'm sorry mister, the bar is closed…"

"Ah, I know" he sighs dramatically and talks with the deep French accent he knows women love. "But I got this… urge, to drink some delicious wine to lunch. Could you make an exception, cheri?"

He blows her a kiss, and blushing deeply she nods and runs off to get the finest bottle they have. When she gets back, she even has two glasses.

"Here" she says, smiling faintly. "For whomever the lucky one to share that bottle with you is."

Francis smiles and leans over to brush his lips gently over her cheek. "Merci, cheri. Mais, aujour'hui je suis boire seul."

The girl blushes at the French words, but before she can ask for the translation, he turns on his heels with the bottle and one glass in hand and walks away.

He sighs, muttering "oh la la" before deciding to look for somewhere he can hide. "_I know there's a room here somewhere… Perfect for sneaking away and doing funnier things during these crazy meetings… Ah! I see the door!"_

Triumphant, Francis gently opened the door to a simply furnished room, only a couch, a side table and a chair for some strange reason, was inside the eggshell painted room. The cream colored curtains swayed a bit, getting blown away from the opened window. Francis' steps fell softly on the light yellow carpeting as he makes his way over to the buttercup colored plush couch. He places the bottle of wine on the side table, mutter about how bad the deep crimson red colored wine looked in the yellow themed room. When he reaches the awful colored cushions, he fall face first and groans into the softness.

"Merde!" He swears and turns around so he can stare up on the ceiling. Irritatingly and ironically enough, it is painted sky blue with lots of fluffy, white clouds scattered all over it. He frowns at them. Everything seems to remind him of Matthew, on days with that kind of sky they always went out on a picnic, the little boy always found the best of places where they ate, talked and just looked up in the sky. The French couldn't count all the times he tied wreaths of flowers to the smaller blonde. He looked a lot like a princess with the flowers intertwined in his hair, and it was a bother to get them out when they went off to sleep.

The memory which usually gets Francis to laugh, now only makes him pour himself a glass of wine and down it all immediately. He sighs when the taste hit his taste buds, and he feels the liquid pour down his throat. Quickly he fills another glass and downs it just as quickly. He does this another bunch of times before putting the glass on the table again and falling back to the couch. Even when his system is influenced by the alcohol, the clouds irritates him. If not more than ever. He lies on his back, cursing the blobs of white paint for he doesn't know how long, until the door suddenly opens and he looks at it.

Oh. Seems like Arthur found him.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here, git?" Arthur sighs and walks over to Francis.

"Watching the clouds" Francis answers and smiles a bit. "Wondering how long you'd take to find me."

The Brit raises one big eyebrow and stops in the middle of the room, right in front of Francis. "Have you been drinking? You know you can't lie when you've drank more than three glasses."

"Okay, that was a lie" Francis sighs softly and looks back at the clouds. "I didn't think you'd bother."

"I always bother. That's why we're still together."

Francis thinks about that statement for a moment. Is it because Arthur bother that their relationship is still alive? He thought it was because he didn't thought he'd be able to survive without the Englishman by his side. But he just proved that wrong, didn't he? The last weeks when he felt lost he seeks the wine bottle instead of his lover's arms. Is it because he knows those arms aren't enough? Is it because he knows those arms will never fill the hole in his heart? Because he wants Matthew.

He widens his eyes and stares blankly in the air. It's a frightening thought, he, wanting Matthew. And not wanting country like, no. Like a lover, like a person sharing the most intimate moments of your life with. Wanting him like he once wanted Arthur.

Arthur sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. "So, you finally realized it, huh."

Francis turns his head to look at Arthur. He looks troubled, nervously weighing from one foot to the other, restlessly looking around the room. Slowly, the pieces falls into place, but Francis can't seem to fit them all by himself. Arthur looks back at the French and sighs irritated.

"I know, okay! You stopped looking at me like you used to, you acted so distant. And you started to look at _him. _I couldn't stand it. I tried my hardest to keep you for myself, but you kept drifting off no matter what I did!" Tears start to gather in the corner of his eyes and furiously he tries to get rid of them. "I knew you didn't feel the same anymore, but I just couldn't let you go. And when you didn't leave either, I thought we had a chance to get together. I tried so hard Francis. I really did…" He falls into quiet sobbing and Francis slowly sits up the couch. When did he start to think differently? When did the target of his love change? Maybe it never did… As if he could read his thoughts, Arthur looks at him with wet eyes. "You never loved me. I was a replacement. Maybe you had a crush on me, or just _wanted _to love me like I love you. But I was never more than a fuck-buddy." He chuckles when the word left his mouth. Finally he got to say what he thought, and it felt good. Feeling brave, he lifted his chest a little and raised his voice to a bit over normal. "You've always loved Matthew."

When someone else says those words, it hits Francis like a punch in the gut. He can feel the air leave him and he struggles to keep breathing normally. His dear Mathieu, the only one he has ever felt at peace with. The only one lurking out all the good and bad sides of him and making him smile by just seeing the boy's face. He has always loved him. First as a father or brother, and now as a lover. It makes sense now. Why it hurt when he saw Matthew and Gilbert together, why he always thinks of that one blond… He can feel his own tears slowly pressing out from his eyes. Arthur smiles and gently strokes his arms.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he whispers and moves a little closer. "To see the one you love with someone else."

Francis nods, he may be the nation of love, but it still hurt not getting who he truly wants.

"Let's break up. You won't be happy with me anymore" Arthur gently hugs the other nation, still whispering softly. "I can't be a replacement anymore."

Francis nods again and hugs him back. They may not be together, but Arthur is a good friend.

"Merci beaucop Arthur" he whispers and hugs the Brit back. They stay like that for a moment, before Arthur pulls away, wiping his tears.

"I need to get back, stay here, okay? You're still drunk" Arthur smiles in amuse and makes sure Francis will before exiting the room leaving Francis to think. The French man smiles when his thoughs has finally settled. Now he doesn't have to be confused anymore. He know now. And he will do anything to get Matthew back.

And a sudden realization struck him.

_Now where should I sleep while my house is renovated?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes~ Felt like writing something here xD Please review<strong> **and make a sleepy author happy :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Matthew sits covered in a blanket with his legs pulled up under him and sipping a cup with hot cocoa. He sat in the red couch, the TV on with the lowest sound so it was like background music to the rain slamming against the glass of his windows. He sighs and looks lazily on the screen, saying the snow will probably turn into snow later this evening. He's not really surprised, it's late autumn and he would expect the snow around now anyway. But it can't snow too much, Gil will be coming tomorrow, and what will happen to him if the roads are blocked by snow? He notices that the cup is empty, and sighs heavily. Is it worth getting up? Not really, but he wants more chocolate.

Suddenly the doorbell sounds and he looks up, surprised. Had Gilbert decided to come earlier? Damn, he hasn't prepared anything! The doorbell sounds again and he forces himself to throw out his legs and face the cold, a shiver travels up his spine when his bare feet touch the ice-cold wooden floor.

"Coming!" he yells when the doorbell sounds for the third time, and he hurries to open it. He's prepared to see a grinning-like-mad-I'm-so-freaking-happy-you-opened-the-door-to-let-the-awesome-me-in Gilbert outside, but the sight of who actually stands outside makes him freeze, and his mind blank out. "F-Francis?" he manages to choke out when his tongue isn't glued to the top of his mouth anymore.

"Oui, salut mon cher" the slightly taller male smiles and leans forward to briefly kiss the stuttering Canadians cheeks. "Can I stay for a while? My house is being renovated."

Matthew can't do anything else than nod, his cheeks getting flushed and he hopes Francis thinks it's the cold. He looks down, and notices the suitcases that stand at Francis feet. He looks up with a puzzled look on his face. "How long are you planning to stay?" he asks and moves so Francis can get in.

"Just a few nights, if that's fine with you" Francis picks up the suitcases and steps inside. "I'll make myself useful right away by cooking you dinner."

Before Matthew can protest, Francis disappears into the kitchen and starts to look through the cupboards. Matthew stands in the hallway for a minute, staring at the suitcases. Francis is going to stay over at his house. They will spend time together, eat together, watch TV together and sleep together…

He can feel his cheeks grow hot, and panicked he tries to shake it away. No, he's supposed to have a boyfriend! A happy relationship! He's not supposed to have dirty thoughts of someone else! He slaps his hands against his cheeks, feeling them burn. Crap.

Suddenly Francis head pops out from the doorway to the kitchen, causing Matthew to yelp. "Care to help?"

"A-ah! Y-yes…. Oui! Of course!" Matthew shakes his head again and manages to smile at Francis. "I'm coming."

Francis beams a smile and heads back into the kitchen, giving Matthew a second to slump against the wall and take a deep breath before going to the cooking area, where Francis has put out all the ingredients. Matthew rises and eyebrow at the familiar mix of cooking supplies.

"Pancakes?" he asks in amuse.

"If I don't remember wrong, you love them" Francis smiles and holds out a bottle of maple syrup to the younger man. "Drenched in this."

Matthew's chest goes all warm and fuzzy as he carefully takes the bottle in his hands like it's a baby. He looks at the smiling face of the French who proceeds to prepare the pancakes, and he feels so happy. Francis actually remembers. Even though it's been years since they last ate together and talked about food, Francis actually remembers. He feels so happy and special that the small little detail that Matthew loves pancakes with tons of maple syrup has been burned into the others memory. He must mean something if Francis cares so much he remembers… right?

A small light of hope lights up inside Matthews chest and he feel warm, here in the kitchen, besides Francis making pancakes he feels calm and safer. He haven't felt like this since he was a kid, and lived together with France. When they spent every awake (and asleep; since they slept in the same bed) moment together. Maybe they can go back to that? For only a few days….

It actually feels like the old times when they stand there cook together, and when they eat, all during casual small talk. The small smile on Matthew's lips never leaves, and he can see how the corners of Francis' mouth twitches upward. The dinner proceeds in the same way, small talking and just being together again after so long time. It has been years since the two French speaking nations spent some alone quality time together. But with all their nations' problems, the work piling up and their relationships, they never got time to be together. Matthew couldn't remember the last time they were like this, simply together. Not caring what they talked about, or what they did, just being together. He missed it. This was what he missed when he thought of Francis. The French's soft touches, warm smiles and gently flirting'. He wanted to touch him, feel those lips curl beneath his, feel his body pressed against his and those hands travelling everywhere where no one else had access to.

But even though all of this was in his head during the late afternoon, it wasn't until he was back in the red couch; legs pulled up beside him on one side, and on the other Francis sat. He was leaning on the French, listening to the light breathing and feeling his long hair tickle his forehead, but he didn't care. He was this close to Francis. He just focused on the heat radiating from his body, wanting to save it inside him to pull out on days when he felt alone or down, and remember this day when he and Francis had been close again. It was like the old times, but something had changed. Matthew didn't love him as a brother anymore. He loved him like a lover. He wanted him.

"Hey Francis" he says softly, nuzzling closer into Francis shoulder. "Why did you come here?"

"I told you" the other answered just as softly. "My house is getting renovated. I need a place to stay."

"Then why aren't you at Arthur's?" He can feel how the warm body underneath his cheek is tensing, and he tilts his head up so he can get a glimpse of the stern face staring stubbornly on the TV.

"We broke up" He says, keeping his face straight. Matthew opens his mouth for further questioning, but Francis talks first. "During the last world meeting, we told everyone but you weren't there. They all seemed kind of relieved. Bastards."

Francis huffs and Matthew can't help but giggle as he takes in what the other just said. He's broke up with Arthur. They're not together anymore. The warm feeling deep in his chest grows hotter, filling his whole body with hope. Francis doesn't have a relationship anymore. He's single again. And it makes him want to laugh. He has a boyfriend, and yet here he wants a man who had raised him, been his brother and one of the few that actually remembers him and loves him for who he is.

"I'm sorry" he says when the giggling has finally dies down and he's back to normal. He has to keep it up. He's not in love with Francis, he's not in love with Francis, and he's not in love with Francis… "You two were good together."

"Apparently not since we broke up" Francis gets quiet, brows falling and he looks as if he's thinking about something very important.

Matthew let's his gaze wander, from the cloud white curtains over the midnight blue ones, over the white bookshelf filled to the brim and finally to the wooden roof. Alfred helped him decorate this room. He wanted it to be original with some kind of connection to both France and America, so they ended up with the colors white, red and blue all over and a huge TV.

That was really so Alfred.

Matthew slowly moves him hand along the couch, without realizing what he's doing before his hands rubs small circles on the other man's tight.

"Mathieu" the melodic voice of Francis suddenly calls his name, Matthew's hand stops, sure he'll be scolded for it.

"Ah, sorry" he retreats his hand, but doesn't come too far when his wrists are suddenly grasped and he yelps as Francis presses him to the back of the couch, almost straddling him, and comes dangerously close.

Matthew feels his face heat up immediately, it burs worse than ever and he knows it's impossible to hide it when Francis is that close eyeing closely. It's almost disappointing to think that the French will probably just say "Kidding" and kiss his forehead, just like he sometimes did during their playful fights, but the painful pounding of Matthew's heart tells him he still hopes for Francis to do something better, something more romantic than saying "Just kidding" and laugh it off.

"Mathieu" Francis mumbles again, resting some of his weight on the younger's thighs, making Matthew's pulse race. "I want to tell you something, so listen closely, okay?"

Matthew nods quickly, he can't take it anymore. IF it's disappointing, let it be. He can't stand the pounding of his own heart any longer. All of his senses are lost in the blue sea of Francis' eyes that stare deep into his own violet ones.

"Je t'aime" he says softly, making Matthew freeze in shock. His brain has stopped working. Those words… The translating section in his brain has gone totally numb and he tries to take it in. _Je t'aime. _What?

Before he can do anything else, he feel Francis lips against his own and he melts. If it weren't for Francis arms around him, he'd be a puddle of jelly on the floor now. Eagerly he answers the kiss, wanting to take in more. The heat in his chest is about to explode, and the only cure is Francis. The hands running along his body, the lips pressing firmly against his own, the hair he runs his hands through. This is what he wants; this is what he's dreamt of. This is him, now with Francis.

As they pull away, Matthew's eyes are dazed and they pant softly. "J-Je t'aime aussi…" he manages to say between breaths. Francis chuckles and kisses his still hot cheek. Then his look turns stern and once again he makes eye contact with the violet irises of the younger man.

"What about Gilbert?"

Matthew freezes. Gilbert. His _boyfriend. _Who's coming over tomorrow. Who _loves _him more than anything in this world. Who trusts him with his heart. Who he tought he loved back. Apparently no.

_What will I say to Gilbert?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah, Crappy chapter is kinda crappy =w=''' But I don't care since I'm tired Dx I guess I should apologize for last chapter too... (even though you loved it xD) It was written in the middle of the night (on ONE night! don't get how I did it O_o) on a school night... I just wanted it published D'''x And this... It's 2AM over here =_='' This is mostly rambling, and if I start explain chapters how I see them (IN COLORS AND FORMS AND OTHER SPARKLY SHIT) it would take the rest of the night. So yeah xD I hope you enjoyed it~ I tried my best to get Franada (FUDGING FINALLY!) but it just seems silly now xD I won't change it, oh no, that's a pain. So hope you enjoyed 8D Please review and make a even-more-tired-than-the-last-chapter-tired author happy OuO You guys are awesome if you do and I will love you forevahz and evah inside a rainbow~**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N This chapter is pure fluff xD Some question mark is to be strightened out (I think) but it's really just pure fluff. Because I wanted to write it and I thought you finally deserve some Franada fluff x3 This isn't the end, nu-uh, we still have a few chapters to go 8D I can't just leave Arthur like that, can I? And this chapter is for a good friend of mine who I know reads this. She's going through some hard times, and I'm sorry it's not DenNor fluff, but I'll get there. This is for you Den (L). Hope you all enjoys the fluff 8D Please review, since I felt a bit awkward, and it's my first fluff in a while =_= Enjoy~**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

Francis came over on a whim. Like killing two birds with one stone, he needed a place to stay, and he wanted to make a move on Mattie. Now that he knew, he was going to fix it. He felt a bit bad he'd ruin a perfectly fine relationship but all is fair in love and war.

As he sits in his little love's lap, arms wrapped around his neck, he feels like a teenager again. He actually isn't that old, twenty-six in human years, he's felt so old these last weeks. Pretending to love someone is tiring. He sighs and presses his forehead against Matthew's, making him jump a bit.

"How do you feel about him?" Francis asks softly and looks into his eyes.

Matthew blushes when he comes back to reality and realizes that he and Francis are only inches apart. "F-feel about who?"

"Gilbert. You have been together for a long time" Francis says and loosens his arms a bit to point out his point. They're still together and he's making Matthew cheat. Even if he truly loves the boy, Gilbert is still his friend. A very good one too. Who probably knows what Francis feelings are… He needs to talk to him later.

"W-well… He's nice, yes… But I never fell in love with him if you know what I mean… And besides, you're one to talk. You were together with Arthur for, what, two years?"

"Five" Francis climbs off the couch and walks over to the TV and turns it off. "And the difference is that I actually felt affection to him. I was a bit in love with him."

"What do you mean "a bit"?" Matthew pouts when his warm body moves away, and he follows him with his eyes when he makes way to the fireplace. "Either you are in love or you aren't."

"Don't tell me stuff about love" Francis smirks at him and looks for something to light the wood inside the fireplace with. "You can be in love with two people, yes, but then it's not like true love. It's more like crushes; you have a crush on someone when you're in love with another. Um… matches?"

Matthew points on the board above the stones, still looking suspicious. "So… you had a crush on Arthur?"

"You can also call it attracted to" Francis drags the matches along the sides of the box and lights them up, throwing them onto the wood so the fire starts. "Like he said, we were more like fuck-buddies."

Matthew's look changes to a chocked one, fuck-buddies? He never thought Francis would take that word in mouth ever. He who talked so smoothly about love, the feelings and calling sex "make love" now actually said "fuck-buddies".

The French comes over to the couch again, noticing the confused look on the Canadians face. He frowned and leaned down to kiss him. He didn't like that face. He wanted it to go away, he wanted his little love to smile and blush again, and he was really cute when he did that. When he pulled away, he smirked satisfied, Matthew blushed.

"Quoting Arthur" he explained and took the blankets thrown over the couch in his arms, together with all the pillows. Once again Matthew looks confused at him, wondering what he's doing. When he sees that Francis puts them down in front of the fire, making a improvised bed, he blushes again. That was also one thing they did when they lived together. On stormy nights when Matthew didn't want to sleep alone or leave the fire, Francis made them a bed in front of it, and they cuddled under the blankets, Francis telling him stories all night long. They often fell asleep there too, to cozy to move away until it was breakfast time.

Francis sat down on the blanket; his legs crossed and grinned at Matthew. He knew the Canadian loved it. He had always had a sweet spot for anything warm, cozy and safe. Such as sleeping in front of the fireplace when the storm outside rocked the house. He pats the spot beside him, silently telling him to come there and sit with him. The younger nods, and slowly he rises from the couch and walks over to the blanket bed. He falls down into Francis' opened arms, welcoming the embrace and hugging him back. He nuzzles into Francis shoulder, inhaling the scent he has wanted to smell for so long. He feels warm right through, both from the fire heating up their bodies and from Francis, finally touching him like he wanted to.

Francis lets himself fall back on the cushions, taking Matthew down with him, never letting go. He rolls on his side, so he can face Matthew who looks at him with love in his eyes. Francis reaches out and captures a lock of the strawberry blond hair, twisting it around his finger, playfully tugging it. Matthew giggles, and a faint blush spreads over his cheeks. Francis wants to claim it, claim the boy as his, marking every bit of showing skin, and even more under those clothes. He want to touch, feel, love. But he can't. Not yet, not until Matthew has broken up with Gilbert.

"What are you going to do?" he whispers, not wanting to destroy the atmosphere, but still needs to ask.

"With what?" Matthew whispers back, reaching out to touch the others cheek.

"Gilbert."

Matthew's fingers pause against his cheek, and he sees his eyes narrow. He thinks about it, he knows. He wonders what hides underneath those locks of hair, what the Canadian thinks about. He wants to know everything about this man. This beautiful man whom he love with whole his heart.

"I have to break up" Matthew whispers finally, moving closer to Francis so their chest's press together and he reaches down to intertwine their fingers. "I'm not in love with him… I just thought it would fill the hole in my heart if I was in a relationship… But that hole is filled now. With you."

He leans forward and presses their lips together, lovingly squeezing his hand and touching wherever he can touch with the other. He feels Francis smile against his lips and his fingers tangling themselves more in his hair. He never wants to let go, it's here, in Francis arms where he feels safe. He feels all warm inside, when their tongues are connecting and they press closer all the time. In the end they had to pull away to catch some air and they both panted. The locked eyes, both filled with lust and love, and they couldn't help but smile.

"You're so beautiful" Francis whispers and strokes away a lock of hair that has fallen out of place during their make-out-session and was hanging over his eyes. "I can't stop look at you…"

"I don't want you to" Matthew answers, never breaking eye-contact. "I don't want you to look at anyone else…"

Matthew knows he's being selfish, but he never want those blue eyes to look away. He wants to be the only one being looked at with those eyes. And he wants to only look at Francis. Observe every curve of his body, every feature of his face, how those blond locks frame them, and the smile playing on his lips and in his eyes. He reaches out to trace his fingers along his cheekbones again a smile of pure happiness plastered on his face.

"I love you Francis" He says and buries his face in the crook of his neck. He can feel the others grip shift so they both lay comfortably and the blanket being pulled up to tuck in them both.

"I love you too, Mathieu" comes the soft reply.

"Chante pour moi?" he mumbles into Francis skin, and he can feel it when he chuckles. But only seconds later Francis softly starts to sing a French lullaby, and with the song echoing in his head, Matthew falls asleep, safe and madly in love, in front of the dancing fire.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I apologize for the shortness of this chapter... I planned on writing more, but it just didn't fit Dx No, it's still not over xD It's two chapters left after this~ So you still have something to enjoy wand wait for! So yeah. I just feel like saying that whe I wrote the last chapter, my heart kinda broke since I love Gil Dx It hurt a bit QwQ But yeah, he'll get some love later x3 Now onto this chapter! Enjoy~!**

**I DON'T OWN HETALA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

A door opens and closes. Footsteps getting closer and something falling to the floor. When Matthew opens his eyes he stares into flowers. Not any flowers either. It's roses. Puzzled, Matthew looks up and freezes. Gilbert.

"G-Gil…" he quickly sits up, the blanket falling down to reveal his messed up clothes. He hurriedly runs a hand through his hair and fixes his glasses on the brim of his nose. "Wh-what–"

"I was supposed to come over today" the albino answers bluntly, not taking his eyes of Matthew and Francis who still sleeps, pressed against Matthew's side. "But I guess you forgot."

"Gil, I-I can explain…" Matthew tries to stand up, but Francis arm around his waist refused to let him go. Could it get worse?

"Explain what? You cheated on me, what is there to explain? I wasn't enough for you, and you know what's worse? With _my best friend_." Gilbert hisses between clenched teeth and Matthew could see his eyes go all watery, and he saw how the albino fisted his hands to prevent himself from shaking. "But you know what, I won't be all childish and yell, I'm much too awesome for that." He wipes his face with his sleeve, trying to keep up his composure. "I knew you didn't love me from the start, I should be prepared, shouldn't I?" He turned to leave, and Matthew began to even more desperately struggle against Francis grip. "I'm sorry Birdie… I really loved you."

"Wait!" Finally, Matthew broke loose and dashed forward to grip Gilberts wrist. "I'll explain! Really, please just don't walk away! We'll wait for Francis to wake up, and I'll explain!"

Gilbert stared at him with his piercing red eyes for a minute, before sighing and nodding. "Sure. I'll listen. I'm too awesome to leave you when you want to talk, right?" His grin was half-hearted but he still stayed.

Matthew led him to the kitchen, and telling him to stay in there while he'd wake up Francis.

It took him forty minutes, fem minutes of violent shaking the French, fifteen of getting trapped and struggling against his tempting arms, another five of punching the living daylight out and apologizing, and the last fifteen to drag him back to the kitchen.

So, forty minutes later, Francis sat, still a bit sleepy, besides Matthew at the kitchen table, across from Gilbert who stubbornly looked away.

"Quand avez Gilbert arrivé?" Francis mumbled to Matthew, still rubbing his sleepy eyes to get a clearer view.

"Il y a une heure" Matthew whispers back, nervously glancing over at Gilbert.

"Stop speaking nonsense and get to the point" Gilbert rolls his eyes, and looks at the two blonds. "If you don't mind, I've actually got stuff to do."

"Like what?" Francis couldn't help but ask, and earned a smack in the back of his head by the younger Canadian.

"Oh you know, drinking beer, bullying West, visiting Toni like _someone _hasn't done in months" Gilbert looked with disapproval on Francis.

"For your information I've been busy" Francis flips his hair, a challenge in his eyes.

"Cheating on your boyfriend with mine?" Gilbert snorts and looks away again.

"Gil, please!" Matthew suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "I know this isn't right, but please let me explain!"

Gilbert looked at the Canadian and sighed. "Sure, whatever you want Birdie."

"Good" Matthew smiles weakly and sits down. Francis carefully reaches out to grab his hand and intertwine their finger, the only way he can think of to comfort his boyfriend. Matthew smiles thankfully at him before looking back at Gilbert who tries really hard to look away from their fingers and stop thinking that it could be his fingers.

"Gilbert… I told you from the beginning, didn't I? That I loved someone else" Matthew started not wanting to anger him further. Gilbert simply nodded, looking away again. "You knew, and you still wanted to get together with me. I know that you tried your best, but I could never stop loving this man. I love Francis, Gilbert. I always have." Francis gives their hands a little squeeze, showing that he feels the same without using words. "But I was afraid. I was afraid of ruining something that we had, and that I would get rejected. That he wouldn't feel the same. So I tried to forget it, with getting together with you. I really cherished our relationship, but I could never return your feeling, and I was too much of a coward to confess for Francis. It wasn't even me who said it from the beginning. If Francis hadn't come yesterday, I would probably never tell him, and I'd stick with you until you realized how wrong it was, and that you could get love from somewhere else. It never would've worked out in the end, because I wasn't able to give you what you wanted… You gave me the love I wanted and craved for, but it was never enough. You where the best boyfriend I've ever had, but I want to love someone back. I'm really sorry Gilbert, I know that I did wrong, but it seemed… okay."

Tears slip between Matthew's squeezed together eye-lids, and runs down his cheeks, falling on the table staining it. Francis rubs the back of his hand with his thumb, trying to comfort him, not wanting to disturb his telling.

"I-I don't really know what to say anymore… I'm sorry Gilbert. I know you can find happiness somewhere else." He opens his eyes again, and to his surprise he sees Gilbert smiling at him.

"I know Birdie" he says softly. "I know what I did, what I threw myself into, but I really love you and wanted to be with you so bad. I'm happy that you finally found real love, a bit surprised but still. And yeah, there has to be more than someone out there wanting the awesome me!" His usual grin is back on his face and Matthew allows himself to breathe out, and smile back.

"Awesome."

*(^o^)*

Two hours and three plates of pancakes later, Gilbert leaves, happily waving to the two blonds, standing with arms around each other and waving back. The albino still fights the tears threatening to slip out, but he's determined to keep them in until he reached Antonio's house so he could cry against his shoulder.

Matthew and Francis stands in the doorway until they see Gilbert's Volkswagen disappear down the road.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Matthew leaned against the taller mans shoulder, sighing. "He's been on the verge of tears since this morning."

"He'll probably go to Antonio and cry, he always does that" Francis answers and kisses the top of his head. "He'll be fine, cher."

"Are you sure?" Matthew tilts his head so he can look up in his lovers face.

"Oui, he's awesome, right? He'll always be fine."

Matthew spins in Francis grip so he can press his chest against the other man and wrap his arms around his neck. "Right" he whispers and presses their lips together. Francis eagerly answers, licking Matthew's bottom lip, asking for permission that the other gladly grants him. Never letting Matthew go, Francis back into the house and closes the door, shutting the world out and leaving them alone to do whatever they pleases.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah, there'll probably be smut in next chapter, if I think it's good enough =_= yeah... so prepare for really bad smut... I don't know why I'm doing this Dx But I want to Q_Q I'm strange.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N FINALLY. FUDGING FINALLY. I'm so sorry! So so so sorry! Don't hate me QAQ This is super late and do you know what's funny? Soething called life happened. You know how life can be a bitch and stuff~ So yeah, hope you understand, forgive me and I promise the epilogue will go faster to update Q_Q Anyway~ Sorry for real OOCnezz and stuff... This is so silly! Anyway, ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter (15)<strong>

"Where are we going?" Matthew asked, panting slightly as they walked up a hill, through the forest. It was in the middle of the night, and he was being dragged by Francis somewhere. He didn't mind, he thought it was rather romantic, just a little bit irritating that he didn't know where they went.

"It's called patience, cher" Francis looked over his shoulder at his lover. "You'll see."

Matthew huffed and looked up. The trees reached up to the sky, almost touching the dark blue roof, reaching up to the stars, longing for their touch. He looks past the tree tops, his gaze travelling across the sky in the look for stars. But he can't see them. Not one, the clouds are in the way.

"We're here" Francis, who has come close, whispers in his ears, pulling the Canadians gaze away from the skies, back to the earth.

Matthew looks at Francis. The French smiles, the blond hair shining in the faint moon light and his eyes glittering. Matthew reaches out a hand to touch his lover's cheek, Francis catching it and bring it to his mouth, kissing each of his knuckles. "Bienvenue sur le commencement du ciel" he mumbles and smiles against Matthew's hand.

It's not until now the younger blond takes a look around to see where they are. They're on a hill, the grass covered in flowers except a spot in the exact centre where a blanket is placed. The sky is starting to clear up, and the stars shine through. It's an amazing view, in the horizon he can see the lights from a city, and surrounding them are tree tops, reaching up but not really tall enough. Matthew know he's seen this hill from his house, and several times tried to climb the hill, but always getting to tired, or someone (always Alfred) calls him. It's the first time he's up there, and he's glad it's with Francis.

"Wow" he breathed as he took it all in. "It's beautiful!"

Francis' smile got wider and he pulls Matthew towards the blanket. He suddenly sits down, and pulls the younger with him. Matthew, not prepared for the sudden motion, let's out a yelp and falls over his boyfriend. He quickly sits up between Francis' legs, blushing out of embarrassment.

"F-Francis!"

"Oui?" the French smiles gently and makes the irritated feelings inside Matthew die right on the spot. He looks down and nuzzles closer to the French, burying his face in Francis' shirt. Francis wraps his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him ever so close and smelling his strawberry scented hair. "What is it Matthew?"

"Nothing" Matthew mumbles and turns around, his back against Francis chest, looking up on the stars. "It's beautiful here."

"Mais, pas aussi beau que vous" Fraqncis murmus, making Matthew blush.

"Shut up…"

**Xxx(OwO)xxX**

Two hours later they cuddled close again, each having a glass of wine in their hands. Matthew was smiling, gazing up to the sky, leaning on Francis shoulder and feeling the French's fingers between his. He loved it. It was perfect, the crescent moon shining down on then and the stars twinkling. He could almost fall asleep if it wasn't for Francis who gently nudged him, motioning for him to stand up.

Surprised, Matthew stood up and watched as Francis did the same. The French smiled reassuringly and squeezed the Canadian's hand.

"Mathieu, I've got something to ask you" Francis spoke calmly, smiling softly. Matthew could feel his heart speed up and beat against his ribs mercilessly. He blushes behind his glasses as he saw Francis getting down on one knee, still holding his hand.

"Mathieu… A l'aube Je t'aime, pendant la journée, Je t'aime, dans la nuit Je t'aime et le soir, je vous aime mille fois. Souhaitez-vous m'épouser?"

Matthew could feel his eyes water, his heart beating faster than ever as he looks at the French who's still smiling lovingly at him. "Oui… Oui, oui, oui, Francis. Oui, je t'aime!"

He fell to the ground and threw his arms around Francis, hugging him close and letting happy tears fall down his face. Francis reached out and wiped them off his face, gently bringing Matthew face back so he could kiss him.

"Je ne voudrais pas faire autre chose que de passer le reste de ma vie avec vous..." Matthew whispers as they pulls away, smiling at his fiancé.

**Xxx(OxO)xxX**

"F…Francis… Francis, s…stop, Francis!" Matthew groans and turns his face away from Francis.

"Hm?" Francis looks at Matthew. "You want me to stop?"

Matthew nods his head, his whole body is shaking. "Pl… please, Francis" he says and sighs heavily. "It… it…"

"Feels good? No?" Francis completes the sentence and leans closer to Matthew. "Don't worry; soon, I'll make you feel very good…"

Matthew looks at him, terrified. His breaths are fast and heavy; his body is shaking and twitching. He opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn't. Instead he opens wide his eyes, he pants, and he shakes uncontrollably.

"Francis… Please! I'm… go… gonna cu… cum! AH!"

The white liquid squirt up in the air and some of it lands on Francis's clothes and face. He takes some of it on his fingers, and licks it up. He grin a satisfied grin, and sighs.

"Mathieu's semen…" he grins.

Matthew looks at him from the bed, while he tries to catch his breath. He pants heavily and looks dazed.

"F… Francis…" he says.

Matthew's clothes lies in a pile on the floor, waiting for Francis's to join them. But Francis drags on the time, and just continues to look at Matthew. It's not the first time for any of them (of course not, nation of love, remember?); it's just that they haven't done it in a really long time. Everything with their work and their bosses nagging about stuff and the fact that they don't live together haven't given them that much time to spend like this, just the two of them.

Francis grins again and leans over Matthew. "Now then…" he says and his hand goes down. "What about down here…"

Matthew gasps when Francis plugs his fingers in. "Please…" he groans. "Not there…"

Francis ignores Matthew, and continues to do as he pleases. He starts to play with Matthew's nipples and he groans louder. He twists himself like he's trying to get away from Francis, but the French is stronger so it fails. Matthew seems to give up; he sighs loudly and draws his whole body. He opens his eyes a little and looks at his fiancé.

"Now then" Francis says so close to Matthew's face that he feels Francis' breath stroke his cheek. "Should I put it in?"

Matthew opens his eyes wide, and frenetic shakes his head. Francis kindly ignores him and proceeds. Matthew jerks and open his mouth wide, like he's about to scream. But he keeps it inside and instead, the tears build up. He desperately tries to hold them in, but for no use.

"Mathieu…" Francis says, and leans closer again.

He smoothly kisses Matthew right on the mouth. Matthew is shocked, but quickly responds. Francis presses his tongue into Matthew's mouth at the same time he thrusts deeper into him. Matthew jerks and tries to scream, but Francis' tongue prevent him from doing that. Francis slowly releases Matthew's mouth and a trail of drool connects their lips.

"F… Francis" Matthew pants.

"How does it feel?" Francis asks. "Do you feel good?"

Matthew nods and places his hands behind Francis' neck. "Please… It feels… good."

His embrace gets tighter and he leans his head at Francis's shoulder. "I want… more…"

Francis jerks a little and looks at Matthew. "You want… more?"

Matthew nods, too embarrassed to look directly at Francis. "Yes…" he says and loosens his grip a little. "Do me more, Francis…"

Francis awakens from his shock and presses Matthew down to the bed again. He pushes down Matthew and smirks. "If you want more, I'll give you more." He starts to thrust violently and Matthew gasps. "Francis! If you go that fast, I'll…" Francis shuts Matthew up by sticking two fingers in his mouth. Matthew is visibly shocked, but soon enough he forgets to be shocked and moans around Francis' fingers.

They keep going for awhile, until Matthew jerks once again. "F… Francis… I… I'm gonna cum…"

"Yeah…" Francis says resolute. "Me too…"

"Francis… Let's cum together..?"

Francis nods a little and thrusts once more, hard and fast. Matthew shouts out, and once again the white liquid rises to the roof. Francis just gasps and Matthew feels the liquid spread inside him.

They both fall down to the bed, exhausted. Francis takes Matthew in his arms, and closes his eyes.

"Mathieu…" he whispers before he falls to sleep. "Je t'aime…"

Matthew smiles at him, and kisses his forehead. "Je t'aime aussi, Francis…"

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>A l'aube Je t'aime, pendant la journée, Je t'aime, dans la nuit Je t'aime et le soir, je vous aime mille fois. <strong>**Souhaitez-vous m'épouser? – At dawn I love you, during the day I love you, on the evening I love you and in the night I love you a thousand times. Will you marry me?**

**Je ne voudrais pas faire autre chose que de passer le reste de ma vie avec vous – There's nothing I'd rather do than spend the rest of my life with you**

**Yes, an epilogue is promised (^w^) Hope that made up for extreme lateness QwQ Smut is bad, I KNOW but anyway~ Thanks for all of you who has followed thos story, even though I'm not the best of updater and so, I'm really thankful for all of you and hope you'll enjoy my other stories as well! The greatest of thank you's and so on! You're AMAZING and I love you all! THANK YOU!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Wow, last chapter sucked so hard I didn't even get reviews xD No, but really, what happened? Was I that bad of an author fornot updating? QwQ Anyway, this is really the last chapter. IT has been great fun to read all the reviews, see all the favorites and story alerts~ I'm totally planning on writing more Franada, but not right now xD I hope to see you all in the future, take care and THE BIGGEST OF THANK YOU'S TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY READERS. Thanks for keeping with me until the end~ ENJOY EPILOGUE.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Did you send the invitations?" Matthew asks as Francis comes in, yelling "I'm home, cher!".

"Oui, all fifty-one" he shudders and stomps off the snow from his boots, hanging away his jacket. He walks into the kitchen and hugs Matthew from behind, sneaking his hands onto the skin of Matthey's stomach under his shirt. The Canadian shrieks and pulls away laughing.

"You're freezing!" he giggles and takes Francis' hands in his, bringing them to his warm cheeks.

"It's snowing you know" Francis smiles and kisses the back of Matthew's hands. "How do you think they'll take it?"

"Who will take what?" Matthew asks, pulling away from Francis to turn back to his pancakes.

"Arthur and Gilbert, the invitations" Francis says, sitting down, fingering the leftover material on the table. "It's only been a few months since we dumped them, you know?"

Matthew moved the last pancake from the frying pan to a plate before he turned around to look at Francis. "We're grown kids now, aren't we? We can do whatever we want."

"No need to be so cold" Francis huffed and reached out a little, motioning Matthew to come closer. Matthew slid graciously over the floor and down in Francis arms.

"Sorry. It's just that this is finally happening, I'll finally marry you, forever attached to you, and I don't want anything to ruin it… Not Arthur, Gilbert or Alfred. It'll be you and me, our moment. Our wedding. The rest of our lives, _ours._" Matthew says and quickly pecks Francis lips. The French seems shocked by the answer but smiles.

"And that's what I love about you…"

"Only that?" Matthew pouts.

"That, and everything else."

**Xxx(OuO)xxX**

Gilbert snorts, throwing the invitation across the room. He can hear Feliciano talk happily about it with Ludwig, squealing "_I knew it! I knew it! They're so perfect together and I knew it, ve~! This is great!" _He sighs and sinks deeper into the cushions, wanting to melt into them and disappear. He can hear the door to his basement room open, but he just didn't want to care. He looks up and sees Lovino coming down the stair. The elder Italian looks at the albino in the couch, the skeptical look on his face, then the invitation in the other side of the room, and back to Gilbert.

"You didn't have to fucking throw it away, damned potato-bastard" he says and walks over to Gilbert, putting his hands on his hips and glares at him.

"What if I did" Gilbert mutters and slides down further.

"I thought you where over him."

"So did I."

"Can't you just fucking be happy? You're damn best friend is getting married!" Lovino sighed dramatically and frowned.

"You don't know how I feel! How fucking unawesome it is to see your _best friend _marry your ex from only a few months away!" Gilbert spat and stood up, looking down at the shorter man. "How would you feel if Antonio broke up and married Feli?"

"For your fucking information, I've already broke up with Antonio!" Lovino hissed to Gilbert's surprise.

"Really? Why, you where perfect or something."

He got only more surprised when Lovino blushed, dropped his hands and looked away. "I-I… I like someone else." The blush got deeper and he refused to look at the shocked albino. Gilbert swallowed and stepped closer, hoping…

"Who?" He was over Matthew, really. He'd fallen in love with someone else already. Now he just hoped…

Lovino's head jerked up and he glared at Gilbert with tears shining in his eyes. "You! You hopeless, idiotic, damned, sick, stupid fuck head! But I'm sure don't even-"

He got interrupted by Gilbert's lips on his own, silencing him. He was so shocked he couldn't close his eyes, wanting to check if it was real or another of his stupid, way too realistic dreams of his that he had had for the last weeks.

"Me too" Gilbert grins as the pull away. Lovino blushes and wraps his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"Bastard…"

**Xxx(OwO)xxX**

Arthur stared at the invitation so intense, Alfred thought he'd burn a hole right through it.

"Dude! It's not an UFO, stop staring as if you've never seen one before!"

Arthur jerked back to reality, blinking at Alfred as if he forgot he was there. "Right" he said after another minute in silence. "I'm sorry, can you start over?"

Alfred sighed and got of the chair, walking over to Arthur and took the invitation away from Arthur. "No point. You can't concentrate anymore. How about going to McDonalds? McDonalds always makes me feel better!" He grins that usual cheerful grin of his and grabs Arthur's wrist. Arthur frowns but let's himself be dragged by the American.

"That fat-filled, please-give-me-a-heart-attack-already-greased-food of yours? Yeah, why not?" Arthur shrugs after a minute of thought. Alfred stares at him. The gentleman agreed on McDonalds. This must be bad.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alfred stops and turns to Arthur, making the older skip to a halt and frown.

"Yes, why?"

"You're acting really strange… you have been since you got the invitation," Alfred steps closer and stares into the deep, green eyes of Arthur, making the green-eyed man blush. "You told me you were over him."

"I-I am!" Arthur tries to look away, but Alfred's hand flew up to grab his jaw to hold him in place.

"'Cause I can't start dating you otherwise."

Arthur's eyebrows relaxed and he even let out a small smile. "You already are, git."

"But I could stop whenever I want to." Alfred smirked for a second, then sighing and nuzzling into Arthur's shoulder. "Please forget about him, I'm a _way _better boyfriend than he ever was."

Arthur reached up to play with the American's hair, smiling and holding him close. "I know you are. It's just hard sometimes. You know I love you though."

Alfred smiled and jumped up, startling the Brit. "Great! Then let's go to McDonalds! I want to try that new burger!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and carefully slipped his hand into Alfred's, intertwining their fingers. "Sure, just get going already."

Before going though, Alfred pressed his lips quickly to Arthur's. "Love you."

"Love you too."

**Xxx(OwO)xxX**

"Francis, I'm out shopping!" Matthew slips into his shoes, tying them and making sure he's got everything.

"Oui, ah, Mathieu?"

"Oui?"

"Je t'aime."

Matthew smiled and walked into the kitchen where Francis where, grabbing his golden locks and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Je t'aime aussi, Francis…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN First story ever compleated QwQ Please review, tell me what you think, ideas for new stories, just whatever (I'm even glad for a simple "hi" xD)~ Thanks again. *Can't think of good last words on this***

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, DARLINGS. **

**AU REVOIR. *wink***


End file.
